


Don't Let Go

by eggrater



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And so is Yuuri, Fluff, I'M ADDICTED, Just enjoy, M/M, Nightmares, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Wowowowow, and drown in the fluff, i love writing them as husbands, omg, they can't live without each other, theyre just so in love, victor is so in love, vitya is the best in making them go away, yuuri has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: Yuuri gets lots of nightmares.But as long as Victor's beside him, everything's good.





	

Yuuri woke up crying. 

It was dark, and he felt tears sliding down his eyes. His breathing is all over the place. Victor's face in his dream where he said his goodbye to Yuuri is not that easy to forget. He closed his eyes, not wanting to wake the man beside him up. Yuuri curled up in his blanket, trying to calm himself down. He often gets nightmares, and usually he's able to overcome them himself. But every time he dreams about Victor leaving him, or him leaving Victor, or a life without  _Victor Nikiforov_ beside him, it's always the worst. The hardest of all. Whenever Yuuri closed his eyes, he could see Victor's face in his dreams. 

The sound of his sobs finally woke Victor up. The older man opened his eyes slowly. His hand touched his eyes, rubbing them. "Yuuri?" His voice is hoarse, and he finally managed to sit. "Yuuri? What's wrong?" He asked, carefully. His pale hand reached Yuuri's, the gold ring around his finger felt cold on Yuuri's skin. "Did you have another nightmare?" 

Yuuri nodded. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Vitya--I didn't mean to. I'm so--" 

"Shush." Victor shushed him, and slowly pulling his husband into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright, Yuuri. It was just a dream. You're alright now. I'm here with you, okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Yuuri nuzzled to Victor's neck, enjoying the warmth. 

"I thought I lost you again." He answered, almost a whisper. Victor smiled at the word  _again_. He wonders just how many times Yuuri dreamed about this already. And Yuuri has stated one time that it was one of his  _biggest fears_. And Victor almost died in happiness. Telling him that he would never leave him, never. For the rest of their lives. Victor didn't say anything, still holding Yuuri in his arms. "You told me I'm a burden and I'm getting in the way of your skating. I'm--if I really am--" 

"No, Yuuri, love." Victor cut him off. The worst thing about Yuuri's nightmares are usually he thought the reasons The Victor In His Dream gave for leaving him are actually true and actually Victor wanted to leave him deep down in his heart. And then Yuuri would start apologizing, and that's where Victor stepped in, because there's nothing he could apologize about. Yuuri's imperfect. He has his own flaws. But Yuuri's flaws aren't flaws to Victor. They got Victor falling for Yuuri all over again. "You don't have to apologize. You're not a burden. You're not getting in the way of my skating. You're not a burden. Okay, love? And I'm not-- _God_ , never in a million years--leaving you.

"When I came to Hasetsu two years ago, I was ready to give up everything for you. Including my skating. When you asked me to quit being your coach in Barcelona one year ago, you were going to give up  _your skating_ , your  _everything_ for me to go back to skating. But I don't want you to give up anything for me because nothing you do is a burden to me, nothing you do is getting in my way. God, Yuuri, I'm  _Victor Nikiforov_. I get what I want. And I did. I got you here beside me, and I got skating back, I couldn't ask for anything better." He chuckled, hugging Yuuri tighter. "You're an amazing person, Yuuri Katsuki. I know you're tired of hearing this but you're the best thing that ever happened in my life, and I wouldn't give you up to anyone or anything. I love you, and honesty I don't know anything else beside the fact that I'm madly, insanely, crazily in love with you. And I will always do." 

Yuuri's tears fell on Victor's shoulder. But Victor knows. He's not crying because of the nightmare anymore. 

The room is silent. They can only hear Yuuri's sobs, and Victor is just sitting there, holding him. He has said enough. Yuuri is fine with just him being there and holding him like this. And when Yuuri finally calmed down, Victor slowly, carefully pulled away. Yuuri's arms are still around his neck. His dark eyes and his blue eyes met. Yuuri's eyes are watery, and he stared into Victor's clear, bright, blue eyes. "Vitya?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Will you sing Stammi Vicino for me?" 

Victor smiled softly. "Of course, love." 

They went back to sleeping position, pulled the blankets, Yuuri's arms still around Victor. Victor wrapped his arms on Yuuri's waist, and Yuuri's head nuzzled to Victor's chest. And Victor started singing. Victor's right hand moved to Yuuri's head, stroking his jet black hair. His mind picturing the times he and Yuuri skated to the song. Yuuri was--and is so beautiful. Victor didn't know what he did in his past life to deserve this man in his arms right now.

 ** _Stay close to me._**  

Yuuri's listening. He loves hearing Victor singing. It always made him feel better. Victor always seems so far away. Victor's beautiful, he's beautiful, his skates are beautiful, and Yuuri loves everything about Victor. But to think right now they're  _married_ , and he's right here, beside Yuuri, everything seems like a dream. But Yuuri couldn't really ask for anything better. 

 ** _Don't go_**. 

He remembers the day Victor asked to marry him. Yuuri was surprised because he thought they're already  _engaged_ , with those rings he bought for them in Barcelona. But the day Victor met Hiroko and Toshiya, asking them to hand Yuuri in marriage, Yuuri couldn't be any happier. He was above the moon. When Victor vowed not to leave him until the day death parted the two of them, he decided he's holding on those words strong. And never in a lifetime Yuuri would leave Victor. Never. He wouldn't even be able to, and why would he? 

Yuuri's insecurities still get in his ways sometimes, but Victor always knows how to deal with them. And Yuuri couldn't ask for a better husband, for a better human being to spend the rest of his life with. 

 ** _I'm  afraid of losing you_**. 

Yuuri finally fell asleep by the time Victor finished singing. Victor smiled, kissing his temple, and proceed to go back to sleep. 

\---

Yuuri woke up smiling. 

He kissed the man who's sleeping beside him.

"Thanks for being here, Vitya." He whispered.

The other man's still deep in his sleep. Yuuri smiled and get out of the bed to start another day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fic in AO3, and I hope I did it well...   
> Thank you for reading this fic! Sending lots of love <3


End file.
